


He Knows.

by moonshinebeths



Category: WWE, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinebeths/pseuds/moonshinebeths
Summary: i say this like everytime i post but im no writer i just do it because \o/





	

Finn took a deep drawn out breath as he passed back through the curtain into gorilla with Sami trailing behind him. They were both met with a round of applause various familiar faces that had gathered in the small area. Which was already a squeeze when full of the necessary people. They were are all smiling, clapping, whooping in fact. Finn bowed his head at the group in thanks and Sami stayed behind any closer and Finn would be in his arms.

“Finn! that was awesome man like you’ve never been gone!” Said an extremely tall man will long hair and glasses  
“Thanks, Cass! means a lot ” replied Finn with a smile

“Heeeeey! you did great! I told you, you would!” Gushed extremely excitable young women with a thick brown ponytail.

“you did Bayley.. you did” giggled Finn

Sami stayed put behind Finn and waited patiently for everyone to give Finn their well wishes. He watched intently for any sign of discomfort in Finn's face. 

“You wanna go get some water?” Mumbled Sami

“Water would be great,” said Finn on an outward breath

The pair made their way through the gathered crowd and set off through the corridor to the locker room. They had to stop a number of times as colleges who hadn’t see Finn for seven months were extremely excited to see him back.

“you were amazing out there” gushed Sami as they strolled along.  
“pfft I felt kinda rusty” murmured Finn  
“what?! you’re kidding?!” blurted Sami, frantically waving his hands around as always.  
“Hmm it wasn’t my best” hesitated Finn  
“Finn you’ve been gone for 7 months! I'm so proud of you…” praised Sami  
Finn’s face lit up, his Cupid’s bow lips forming into a huge toothy grin.  
“I love when you say that..” mumbled Finn  
“Well it’s true!” said Sami while throwing an arm around Finn not thinking about the people around them.

They reached the locker room which was now empty as their match had been on last and by the time they had made it back everyone had cleared out.

“Lemme get you that water” said Sami, as they rummaged through his bag and retrieving a red screw top bottle with a logo embellished on the side.

“It’s reusable, I have one too!” added Sami, while brandishing his own green bottle.

“You’re the cutest ever you know…” giggled Finn.  
He walked over to Sami and took the bottle, taking a gulp. Finn couldn’t resist pulling Sami in for a hug and pecked his cheek for good measure.

“Hey” Chuckled Finn with his arms still around Sami’s neck and their noses less than a centimeter apart.

“Finn, someone migh-” 

“Sami you were hanging off my all night out there” chuckled Finn, still standing his ground.

"Oh..well..I can't help it!" mumbled Sami

"I didn't say I mind at all!" smirked Finn 

"Finn?" a deep voice called from the doorway. 

Sami and Finn's heads snapped around to the doorway. Their bodies still pressed together, Finn's arms still around Sami's neck and Sami's had settled and the bottom of Finn's back millimeters away from his ass.  
In the doorway stood a man in a gray suit with a black shirt, he had a look slightly confused on his face but said nothing. Finn and Sami both jumped back making the whole situation more suspicious.

"HUNTER" they both blurted in unison.

Hunter slipped into the locker room, clearing his throat as he strode over to them. Finn breathed heavy his mind racing, what was Hunter thinking right now? was he going to say something? did he know? He looked up at Sami who had turned a deep shade of red and looked a little bit like a rabbit in the headlights. 

 

"Hey! that was great!" announced Hunter

" Oh! Thanks. It was fun, I'm glad to be back" blurted Finn. Blush beginning to cover his own face. 

"I'll say" replied Hunter with a laugh.

"I got a call from Vince just now, he wants you to stay on the road but there's no promise you'll be on raw this week" said Hunter 

Finn had been told that he would be going home after the night's show and would be called for a meeting when they figured the logistics of his return to action.

"Oh shit, really?! I didn't expect that at all" exclaimed Finn

"Well you never know with Vince" retorted Hunter

Sami laughed at Hunter's comment. He knew first hand how difficult it was to work with him sometimes.

"er.. I'm guessing you won't need a room?" questioned Hunter 

All three of them flashed looks in every direction. Finn and Sami's faces had now reached an almost purple colour. 

"er er n..no" mumbled finn 

Hunter nodded his head and reached out a hand to Finn shaking it then reached across and did the same thing to Sami. He then turned towards the door and looked back before he slipped the door.

"good to have you back, Finn. I'll be looking forward to working with you more" voiced Hunter 

 

“What the fu-..” uttered Finn with his hands in his hair 

“I KNOW” bellowed Sami 

“Shhhh!” gasped Finn

“He knows Finn! He knows!” spluttered Sami 

“Hey.. you don't kn-” sighed Finn before being interrupted by Sami 

“Finn.. he just assumed that you wouldn't need a separate room, he knows” retorted Sami with his hands in his hair 

Finn walked forward placing a hand on each of Sami's cheeks.

“did he seem upset to you?” questioned Finn 

“I mean not really bu-” Trailed off Sami before being interrupted by a still red-faced Finn

“Well then.. let's not get ahead of ourselves then” chuckled Finn, pulling Sami close.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


End file.
